Why Can't It Just Be Easy?
by ap21ril
Summary: Remus and Sirius raise a young Harry with the help of their unlikely friend Severus, while certain a headmaster tries to do his best to meddle. Rated M for violence and (some) abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 A Wormy Appearance

He stared at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic with a grim look on his face. As much as he did not want to go in, his sense of honor and new found knowledge refused to let him leave. Severus Snape may have had to pretend he did not care for any one for many years, but now, now he would let his true colors show. Even if it meant defying Dumbledore. Even if it meant helping that….dog. His lip curled at the thought of his childhood nemesis before straightening out as he reminded himself that it was several years ago. They were not the same men they were, they had not even been men yet the last time he had seen him. He thought back to ten days ago, when he had found out information that would change many lives over the years to come….

_ He was in Knockturn Alley, he needed certain hard to acquire ingredients for his final exam before the Board of Potions to finally receive his mastery, when something, rather someone, caught his attention and made him disillusion himself before sliding out the door to follow the scampering man. He followed his through several twists and turns, before coming to a building he had never been able to bring himself to enter. Borlops Brothel was where Voldemort's followers gathered to take care of some of their more…adult proclivities, and Severus had to stop himself from shivering as he entered behind the smaller man. He quickly took his (or rather, his borrowed) invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself before settling down next to the booth the familiar man had sat at. Now, safe in the knowledge that the cloak would hide far more than a simple charm ever could, he took the time to study the man a few feet away from him. He was thinner yes, and even more nervous than he had ever seen him before if it was possible, but Severus was now positive, Peter Pettigrew was very much alive. _

_ He casted a quick notice-me-not charm around his booth so no one would join him and waited ten minutes before Thorfinn Rowle walked in to join the little worm. After listening for thirty minutes he was sure there was one thing left to do- free Sirius Black. _

"I can't believe that I let him rot in there. I should have known! I trusted him with my life; I don't know why I would let everyone change my mind! Especially with so little evidence."

Severus turned to Remus Lupin, the only other wizard aware of what he was about to do, and answered.

"You couldn't have known. Dumbledore made a convincing argument against Sirius. Why would you second guess him? He'd never given you a reason to in the past."

"Still though…." Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Never again will I let Sirius down, and never again will I blindly trust, if at all, Albus Dumbledore." He spat the last few words. "You have the rat?"

"Right here", Severus held up the magically enhanced container. Inside, a grey rat quaked, and the two men could just barely hear its squeak through the hard plastic. "Let's go".

They both walked to the desk and told the receptionist there that they would like to see head of the DMLE Amelia Bones about an urgent matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not my characters, just the plotline. **

**A/N: I would love to have a beta for this story if anyone is interested? Just message me!**

**Ch 2 August 1985**

"So let me make sure I have this story straight. You saw and then captured Peter Pettigrew, who is in fact that rat in the cage, and he was the one who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort? Not Sirius. You see why I am having trouble believing this story, right?" Amelia Bones looked down her nose at Severus and Remus. "On top of this outrageous story, you also expect me to believe Albus Dumbledore was aware of all of this for the past four years, and let it happen?"

Severus took a deep breath before answering. He'd known it would be hard to believe, especially Dumbledore not being the good man he'd always tried to keep the appearance of. "I realize it seems far fetched, but I do have one final card to lie down. I will request that you bring in two Aururs and spell the door closed before I do."

Amelia looked at him for a long moment before sending a Patronus out the open door. Almost immediately a pony-tailed younger man with the trainee Auror robes on came in, shortly joined by an older grey haired spectacled wizard wearing the Auror robes denoting him as a captain. Once the door was spelled closed, Severus opened the plastic container and took the quivering rat out. Setting it on a stool, he pointed his wand at it before whispering "_reverto hominis". _A blue light left his wand and surrounded the rat briefly before the rat rapidly grew into a small, remarkably rat-like man.

"Peter Pettigrew? It's true!" Amelia whispered, before spelling shackles on his wrists and feet and charming them to not allow the animagus to change back to his animal form. "Williamson, get me Veritaserum, now. Bring it here; Scrimgeour and I will stay and keep an eye on Pettigrew."

Williamson ran out, leaving behind a shocked DMLE head and captain.

"State your name for the record."

"Peter Jonathon Pettigrew."

"Birthday?"

"April 5, 1960."

"What is your wand made of?"

"Chestnut, with dragon heartstring."

"Good. Now that we have the preliminaries done, let us get on with the questioning." Amelia Bones straightened her glasses and checked that the Dicta-Quill was following the conversation correctly. "Please state your locations and activites the night of October 31, 1981, and all day November 1, 1981."

Peter answered in a monotone voice that betrayed his fear by his darting eyes. "On Halloween night I was with my Lord, at his manor outside Gloucester. I told him that I had been made James and Lily Potter's secret keeper, and I waited for him while he went to Godric's Hollow. When he didn't return by three in the morning, I went to see if I could find him. I arrived and saw the upstairs blown apart. I didn't realize he was gone until the morning."

Peter closed his eyes and tried to force his lips shut over what came out next. "I returned to my mother's home when I realized he was gone. I had just sat down when Sirius Black came. I did the only thing I could do- I apparated away, to an alley way I didn't think he would know. When he came after me I framed him, changed into Wormtail, and ran down the drain."

Amelia stared at Peter for a long moment before standing up and punched him in the face before sitting down. "That's what you get for trying to get out of your shackles while I arrest you!"

Severus and Remus glanced at each other with matching smirks. While Severus had never been Sirius Black's number one fan, it still pained him to think of an innocent man in Azkaban for all those years, while this filthy pig had lived with one of wizarding England's most pure families. He deserved far more than a punch in the face, but it was a start.

"Severus, will you please speak for the Dicta-Quill on how you apprehended this….poor excuse for a man?" Amelia glared daggers at Peter, before turning again to Severus. "Just start from when you saw him at Borlop's Brothel please."

"It was apparent this was the first time Pettigrew and Rowle had seen each other since Voldemort's", here every person in the room other than Severus and Remus winced, "down fall. Peter gloated for almost thirty minutes about how he had double crossed the Potter's and Sirius took the blame, before they began plotting how to get to Harry." Severus paled then, the two Death Eaters plans consisted of torturing and killing any muggle who got in the way of them and The-Boy-Who-Lived, before doing the same to young Harry. "I knew I couldn't let either of them get away, so I charmed a tracker onto both of their cloaks before I followed the rat back to Diagon Alley. He apparated away, so I ran to Flourish and Blott's to grab Remus. We had just had lunch before I had gone to Knockturn Alley, and I knew he was working until five that evening. I explained everything as quickly as possible before showing him the tracker. We saw that Rowle had stayed in Borlop's but that Pettigrew was at the Burrow."

Severus and Remus exchanged a look at this. The fear the two had felt upon seeing Pettigrew was at the home of one of their best friends was unimaginable. Both men had grown close to the Weasleys, especially Arthur, in the past few years. Severus had come out to both Remus and Arthur about spying in the wizarding war shortly after Voldemort's downfall. The two had been appalled that Dumbledore had forced Severus into such a position, and had vowed on their magic to support him in his defiance of the headmaster, if and when he was ready. Albus wanted Severus to remain hostile to anyone and everyone, and Severus was getting tired of playing the old man's games. But it took hearing of Sirius' innocence, and Albus' knowledge of it, that forced his hand. Severus shook his head, and turned back to Amelia.

"I sent a Patronus to Arthur at the ministry, before we both apparated to the Burrow. The tracker was showing Pettigrew in the living room, so Remus used my invisibility cloak while I knocked and pretended to ask Molly for some housekeeping advice. We settled in the living room, and while she went to get tea, I looked for any sign of that bastard. I didn't know about his animagus abilities, but Remus spotted him immediately and spelled the cage we brought him in over him. We explained everything to Molly when she came back in, and she told us how he had appeared one day almost four years ago, and had been their pet Scabbers ever since."

Here, Severus took a deep breath before charming a glass of water for himself. He hadn't realized how utterly exhausted he was until that moment.

"We still have the tracker on Rowle, he has not left Borlops."

Amelia rolled her eyes before turning to Scrimgeour. "Please take a team and apprehend Thorfinn Rowle. I will also need a team to assure young Harry's safety; please assign our best warding team to his home in Surrey. We only need the wards to last long enough to process Sirius Black's release. I assume his guardianship will still stand?"

Remus spoke up at this point. "Sirius is the preferred guardian for Harry. Second was supposed to be Minerva McGonagall, and after her, the Longbottom family. Actually, I was a witness for the Potter's will and Harry was never supposed to go to his mothers family. Lily was adamant about that in fact."

"If Harry wasn't supposed to go to her family, why did he?" Amelia looked from Severus to Remus.

"Dumbledore used his Supreme Mugwump status to supercede the will; some idiocy about blood wards," Remus growled out. His eyes flashed yellow, showing his werewolf nature, before returning to their normal pale blue. "Severus here is one of the best wizards in England with wards, and there are many people who would have helped as well. Filius himself even offered, and you know how uncommon that is."

"Well, we'll make sure that there aren't any road blocks for Sirius's case or Harry's adoption. I'll go straight to the minister with this, and if there are any problems I'll go to The Daily Prophet."

Severus couldn't hold back the large grin on his face, while Remus just buried his face in his hands (Severus thought he might have saw a tear or two leak out). It was apparently too much for Pettigrew, and hit his head before fainting to the ground.

**Sirius Black Innocent & to be Freed! Peter Pettigrew Alive & Guilty!**

In a sensational piece of news, Peter Pettigrew was discovered alive and well in Knockturn Alley three days ago. After being apprehended by person(s) unnamed, he was convicted in a two hour trial yesterday morning. Charges include: treason against the wizarding world, thirteen counts of first degree murder, two counts of third degree murder, false accusations against a Auror officer, assault on an Auror officer, and failure to disclose Animagus status. While the Ministry won't confirm at this point, a well-placed informant was able to say with absolute certainty that Peter Pettigrew was working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and not Sirius Black as had been reported. Peter had been named the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter and betrayed them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, before killing thirteen muggles in a confrontation with Black. This newspaper did try to find evidence of Black's guilt, but all requisitions for that particular case file have currently been frozen.

Black is to be freed later today.

For background on the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turn to page 4. For the full Black family history, turn to page 5. For the full Potter family history, turn to page 5.

Sirius Black lay in his cell with his shaking hands curled into his body. The nightmares were coming back every time he tried to close his eyes. He sat up and wiped the tears away from his pale, gaunt face before standing to peek out the sliver window at the top of the wall. He could just barely see the grey-blue of the sea surrounding Azkaban, but it was enough to ground him just a bit. He'd always loved to holiday at the home his family had had outside Plymouth. This water reminded him of the cold ocean of winter. Sometimes he would close his eyes, and imagine he was nine again, laying in the sand listening to waves crash. But not the last two weeks. The nightmares had come with a vengeance. If it wasn't James' dead body, it was Lily telling him that he'd failed them and they would never forgive him. Just two nights ago little Harry had walked into his cell to tell him how he hated him, and wished he'd never been named his godfather. Sirius tried to shake it off, and stood to do his daily work out- push ups, sit ups, and pulls ups, before jogging in place for thirty minutes. It was one thing he'd been able to continue after being incarcerated four years ago. He mused on his last few years before coming to this hell hole, and figured physically he was as close as he could be to his old weight and musculature, considering the food he was sent. It was emotionally, psychologically, that he had changed. He tried to counsel himself, tell himself it would eventually be okay and he would be able to be freed, and be with Harry. Lately though, he felt like it would never end, that he would—a loud clang came from just outside his door and he could hear voices. Then a key in the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Freedom

**Ch 3 Freedom**

Harry sat in the garden twirling his hand trowel around in the dry dirt. The sun beat down on his already red neck, and caused several drops of sweat to make their way down his nose and cheeks. He licked his dry lips, though his mouth was so dry already it didn't give them much relief. He wished he could go inside the house to get a glass of water, but his cousin, Dudley, who was already five and much bigger than him, was in the living room and would tattle to his aunt Petunia that he hadn't finished his chores before coming inside. Sometimes, if she was in a good mood, she would bring him water, or if he was really lucky, a glass of iced lemonade. Harry licked his lips again. He had to pull weeds and dig up some of the more stubborn ones in the hot sun as punishment for getting caught watching his cousins television when he thought everyone had left the previous evening. It was just his luck that his uncle (the worst of his four family members) had forgotten his wallet and had caught Harry only five minutes into watching TV. He thought about his family- the only one he truly cared about was baby Charlotte. She was only two years old and hadn't yet learned from her parents and brother's example of how to treat Harry. She had red hair, which Harry was always so fascinated with, especially after hearing from his aunt that she must have gotten it from him mother. His Charlie had the same hair as his mum! Little Harry felt like it was one more reason why she was special to him.

Just then, the object of his thoughts toddled out of the back door onto the porch, her mother close behind. Relief flooded through his body (and mouth!) when he saw his aunt was holding a glass of water, and she called for him to come up and get it.

"Come here Harry, if you want any water before your uncle gets home."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry smiled up at his aunt before carefully taking the glass and drinking half of it before taking it down from his lips. His aunt pursed hers and studied him for a moment. "Why don't you come inside for a bit and cool off? Only if you promise to run back outside when your uncle pulls up though, or we'd both hear it from him if he caught you inside." Harry just smiled gratefully at her before holding his hand out to Charlie, to steady her through the back door. _Sometimes_, he thought, _she really does like me_!

* * *

Sirius looked down at his hands, for once free from the dirt and grime he'd become accustomed to seeing. He still couldn't believe the last twenty-four hours. His heart had been in his throat when he'd heard the keys in his cells doors; he'd almost passed out when Remus stepped out from behind the guard. He had blinked several times, sure he was imagining things and his mind had finally broke in the wizarding prison. It wasn't until he had felt his friend's arms around him that he began to realize it was real. The rest of the afternoon was a blur- he vaguely remembered standing in front of the minister of magic and being given a full pardon, in addition to a monetary apology from his government. He hadn't even been listening to the amount but did remember seeing Remus's face blanch before he had grinned at Sirius, mouthing "ten thousand galleons!?". Money didn't make a difference to Sirius, as heir to the Black fortune, especially after spending four years in prison. Fresh air, freedom and friends were what counted now. He had already decided to split it between Remus and Severus, as a thank you for working for his freedom. He knew Remus at the very least, if not Severus, would not accept it, so he had already spoken with the minister about making it sound like they were being paid for their work.

Remus and Severus. There was a thought. Sirius had his suspicions about Severus Snape before being arrested; while most had considered him a loner, an outcast, he had always thought he'd seemed much more sinister. Remus had clarified his role yesterday, after Sirius had expressed his surprise in Severus's role in his release and exoneration. He still couldn't quite connect the man he had been with yesterday and today, with the man he had known four years previously. Sirius though, of anyone now, was able to see how people change and firmly decided to leave the past antagonism in the past, where it belonged. Severus had done nothing but be polite, and anyone was able to see the ease in the relationship between him, Remus and Arthur. Sirius smiled to himself, and then shook off his inner thoughts and returned to the conversation when he heard the name he'd been waiting for, the only reason he had come to this meeting between Minister Bagnold, Albus Dumbledore (he snarled, thinking of the stories Remus and Severus had relayed the evening before), and the Department of Wizarding Children's Services.

"Harry Potter needs to stay where he is!" Albus Dumbledore's beard shook with the force of his words. "He is safe, and there are still Death Eaters out there who want his head! We just heard this from Misters Lupin and Snape an hour earlier!".

"This is ridiculous! Sirius Black was not only named as the Godfather of Mr. Potter, but his parents will explicitly states to not send him to his mother's family". Now Lucius Malfoy was speaking. Sirius was once again flabbergasted at this new version of a man he had once loathed. When Severus had said he knew a solicitor who would be more than willing to help him, Sirius had been happy for the referral. When Lucius Malfoy had walked in, however, he'd quickly back peddled. Then Severus had explained how, while Lucius was still what many considered to be a "pure blooded, stuck up prick", and cared more for himself and his family than anyone, he had become accustomed to not following anyone, least of all Voldemort. Lucius himself had explained that he had his own thoughts on blood purity, and at first Voldemort's hadn't been that much more extreme than his own. Gradually he had become more and more uncomfortable with what being part of Voldemort's followers had meant, and by the time they were being called "Death Eaters", it was too late to get out without deadly repercussions to himself and his family. While Sirius was still uneasy with this new version of his cousin's husband, he was willing to wait to hear the rest of his story until he had more time to listen. Right now though, his priority was getting custody of his Godson.

"This man in front of you ignored a direct wish of the boy's parents. Not only that, but he robbed the only chance for a child to be in a loving family, by locking up an innocent man! In the worst possible prison he could have been kept in!" Lucius was on a role now, and Sirius was glad he had put aside his reservations to hire him as his solicitor. "He played games, with human beings as his pawns."

"Do you really think we should take the words of a Death Eater as fact?" Dumbledore returned. "I did not lock up an innocent man, I was tricked as the rest of the wizarding world! You're going to take the words of a werewolf and two Death Eaters as fact against me?" Sirius has to admit, Dumbledore was playing the role of the injured party to a T. "I was just trying to do what was right. I thought young Mr. Potter would be safe with his mother's family, and really, I'm sure she wasn't completely against having her son live with her sister as Mr. Malfoy is saying".

Lucius interjected again at this point. "The will, that I must remind you was sealed BY YOU, does in fact state verbatim: in case of severe injury or death to one James Potter and myself, Harry is to be placed with the following parties in the following order- Sirius Black, Frank and/or Alice Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, or Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances should he reside with Vernon Dursley." Lucius paused here to let his words sink in. Dumbledore paled slightly at what he obviously thought no one had known. Sirius clenched his hands and reminded himself that losing control wouldn't help his case in any way.

Minister Bagnold spoke up at this point. "I think we have heard enough from all sides, and as long as the Department of Wizarding Children's Services is in agreement, I feel there is only one decision." The children's representative nodded her head at the minister's words, and stated "there is only one outcome. Sirius Black will acquire full parental rights to Harry Potter. I have the proper preliminary paperwork with me, but you will both need to come to the department after you have acquired the child." Sirius wanted to shake his head at her robotic terminology of getting to be the Godfather he had always wanted to be to Harry, but refrained and just asked where to sign. Dumbledore, meanwhile stormed out, with all parties barely pausing to glance up, except for Lucius Malfoy.

"Excuse me Minister, I apologize for the improper question, but why is he not being held?" Lucius thought if he had to pay a 20,000 galleon restitution fee for his part as a Death Eater, even though he had never killed anyone (always managed to fake that one, he did), then Albus Dumbledore should have to face the music from his manipulations.

"As much as I would like to, he does appear to have hid his tracks of what you and Mr.'s Lupin and Snape have accused him of. I will have him questioned on knowingly going against the Potter's will, but as he was also named by them and the executor of their estate, I'm afraid not much will be able to be done to bring him to justice." Lucius and Sirius both snorted in unison. "I will be keeping my eye on him in the future, mind you, and it may be time to look into finding a new Headmaster for Hogwarts." The minister stood, "Gentleman, I do have other appointments to get to, but rest assured, the safety of our future leaders is of utmost importance to me and our government, and I will do my best to make sure the instructors in our primary teaching institution of are both strong mind and morals. Mr. Black, again I apologize for the terrible injustice to you, and there have already been meetings to discuss how to avoid this every occurring again. Mr. Malfoy", she nodded her head, before turning and walking out of the meeting room they'd been in for the last two hours. Sirius turned to Lucius. "I did have my doubts about you, but thank you from the bottom of my heart." Lucius smiled his always calculating smile, "my wife would have skewered me if she had known I passed up the chance to help her family. Besides, I have a son who will be in Harry's year at Hogwarts and he doesn't have many playmates. Be sure to bring him to meet his new family, and perhaps we can discuss some more of your earlier questions over brandy and cigars." Sirius lifted his brows, before agreeing that he would fire call the Malfoy residence once Harry was established with Sirius. Bastard that one, but apparently good to have on his side, Sirius thought, before standing to go tell Remus and Severus the good news.

"As much as I know you want to run out and pick up Harry now, I do think you should make sure you have your house set up appropriately for a five year old first. " Remus was always the sensible one Sirius reflected, before reluctantly agreeing. "Grimmauld Place is no place for a child, and I don't know that I have any other properties appropriate for what we are looking for."

"We?" Remus asked, looking slightly confused. "What all exactly do you think you need for yourself and a growing boy?"

Sirius grinned. "There is no way in Hell that I know anything about raising a five year old boy who knows nothing about myself or magic. I thought with two extra 'uncles', we could figure it out." At this, Severus stopped grinning at Remus's obvious confusion. "Wait, two uncles?" Sirius rolled his eyes at the two men's obvious confusion. "Yes, two. Remus is a given, the only reason he wasn't listed in James and Lily's will was because he wouldn't be allowed to take custody of Harry. He was always meant to be as much of an uncle as myself. You, Severus, have proven yourself more than worthy of being one as well. You were friends with Lily growing up, you supported Remus when I could not, and you know Remus can't be the only adult in our household." Here the three men chuckled, and Remus marveled that four years of Azkaban couldn't rob his friend of his fun loving nature, even if he was more serious and controlled, even thoughtful, than he'd been previously. "We all want the same thing for Harry- for him to grow up loved, accepted and safe, as none of us were. In addition, we all agreed last night that Voldemort will be back. Harry needs everything we can teach him, and all of the support we can give." Finally, Sirius saw both men accept the idea. "I think we should go to Gringotts first, and see what real estate holdings I have. A Black property would be ideal, as any will be far more safe than anything we could buy. Regardless, I do think we should consider the Fidelius. If not, at the very least we need Filius and you, Severus, to put everything you know towards ensuring the safety of our home." Remus stood, "well, what are we waiting for?".


	4. Chapter 4 The Recovery of Harry

**Ch 4 The Recovery of Harry**

The three men received stares throughout Diagon Alley. None acknowledged any of the looks and just continued into Gringotts, where Sirius requested to speak with the goblin in charge of the Black estates. Eyes followed them until, finally they were in the privacy of one of the plushest offices Gringotts had to offer.

"I am Ragnok, keeper of all accounts of the thirteen founding families. How may I help you?" Sirius sighed in relief, he remembered Ragnok from when he was younger, and was pretty sure the goblin held a soft spot for him. He had been apprehensive that another goblin had been assigned to his account since his falling out with the wizarding world.

"I will be adopting my godson, Harry Potter, this week. I wanted not only a snapshot of all monetary holdings, but a detailed list of all property holdings the Black estate owns."

"The property holdings I have here. You will have to wait a bit for the snapshot, as I had anticipated you would like more detail. I apologize." Ragnok held himself stiffly, disappointed in himself. Goblins were used to anticipating the desires of their customers, and delivering before even asked, and he felt he had failed.

Sirius remembered his pure blood upbringing and spoke quickly to avoid impairing any relationship between himself and the goblin who had for so long ran the Black estate. "Actually, that is even better, I hadn't considered how much may have changed. I'd like both lists to review, though I would like to see the properties here, as to make a decision quickly. I will take the monetary information home with me. Thank you for your foresight." Sirius bowed his head down for a moment as a gesture of respect towards the goblin accountant. Ragnok smiled a goblin grin before handing over the list Sirius had requested.

"We did sell some properties in Wales. We received news that the market was going to bubble out, and sold before prices crashed. However it still leaves you with several properties." Ragnok smoothed the list out for the three men to see.

_BLACK ESTATE PROPERTY HOLDINGS_

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place- 97,400 galleons_

_Plymouth Cabin and surrounding acreage (32.3 acres)- 46,846 galleons_

_Applewood Estate in Ottery St Catchpole and surrounding acreage (18.4 acres)- 66,800 galleons_

_Townhouse in London- 33,320 galleons_

_Lower Bilt Wizarding Resort, Turks & Caicos- 349,000 galleons_

_34th penthouse suite, Talsly Tower, NYC, USA- 234,000 galleons_

Remus and Severus both tried to hide their shock at the Black Estate property holdings. While Remus especially had known the Blacks' had money, he hadn't realized they owned entire resorts, especially Lower Bilt! Almost any wizard in the world knew at least that it existed. It was the only exclusively wizard resort, and only the highest paid members of wizarding society could afford to go. Severus felt his shock turn to acceptance, and remembered Narcissa stating, several years ago, that the Malfoy's vacationed every year in the USA as well as the Turks and Caicos because of her families holdings at each location.

Sirius skimmed over the list much more quickly than his companions. He tapped one property, and turned his attention to Ragnok. "Tell me more about Applewood Estate. I remember I have gone there, on a very brief trip when I was seven or eight, but I can't quite remember what all the property included."

Ragnok pulled a slim file from behind his desk and spread the contents on the desk. "Here are several pictures to help jog your memory. Basically it includes a five bedroom, four bathroom two story farmhouse, a barn, a horse stable, and an apple orchard. The area is great for farming, thus the orchard, and there is very little wizarding influence in the surrounding area. It is about four miles from the town of Ottery St Catchpole. I believe this was purchased as an investment property about ten years ago, and has sat empty ever since."

Remus turned excitedly towards Sirius. "The Burrow is also outside of Ottery St Catchpole. It would be nice to have a trusted wizard close by, just to be safe." Severus was nodding along as Remus talked, and added "Harry would have playmates close by, and possibly class mates depending on what you choose to do for education prior to Hogwarts."

Sirius turned to Ragnok, and requested the keys to the house, as well as directions. "I will take the file on my monetary holdings for now, but will return to go over them shortly. I'm sure you understand the desire to be sure Harry is safe first."

Ragnok nodded his head once. "Children are very important in our culture. It is appalling what all wizard kind allow to happen to their precious ones. I am glad to see you are not continuing your ancestors way, young Heir Black." Sirius smiled crookedly before standing and bowing his head once more. "Thank you Ragnok, for your service to my estate and name. I will be seeing you again soon." His companions stood and nodded their heads as well before following their friend out.

* * *

Sirius stumbled and almost lost his footing. He still wasn't quite accustomed to apparition, and cursed whoever had compared doing it to ridng a bike. "Screw never forgetting how to do this shit, they should spend four years in prison and then try", Sirius angrily muttered to himself. Remus and Severus just stood back and let him get his bearings. He was relieved the two men didn't try to feed him some advice about how it was okay, and just gave him time. It was one more sign he had made the right choice in asking them to stay with himself and Harry. Finally he looked up and felt his lips part for a moment before grinning. Even slightly unkempt, the house looked like a home from the outside, and he had a feeling this would be it.

The wide porch was covered and spanned the entire length of the front of the blue house. He went slowly up the white clapboard steps and looked down the length of the matching porch. He could almost see the rocking chairs and swing he could put here, and he imagined Harry playing while he sat and watched. He turned and looked at what would be the front yard. Two mature cherry trees gave plenty of shade, and though the lawn was covered in weeds he thought replacing it with green grass would be a few well placed spells away from a boys dream yard. He grinned at Remus before turning to go inside the house. As he pushed the wood door open it creaked loudly before it fell off its hinges and to the ground with a crash that startled all three men. Sirius sneezed from the sudden dust cloud that erupted around him, before he turned to see Remus and Severus bent over laughing at him.

"You…", Remus couldn't speak for a moment from laughing so hard. "You have grey hair and skin, and you look like the time you and James has a flour war at his house that summer!". Sirius looked down at himself before shaking his head like his furry counterpart would. "I guess we may need to do some work around here, eh?". Then he pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned himself off, before levitating the door against the porch wall. "Shall we?" He motioned his companions into the house. All three stood silently looking around before Remus looked at his friends. "I guess now would be a good time to ask Molly Weasley for some actual house cleaning spells, hmm Severus?"

* * *

Harry sat swinging his legs on a park bench while he ate his ice cream cone. He wasn't a big fan of being babysat by Mrs. Figg (she was pretty old after all), but this time she had taken him to get some ice cream after seeing the great big bruise Uncle Vernon had left on his cheek. He was supposed to have gone to school today, but his aunt didn't think he should go out with such a bruise on his cheek. He didn't see the big deal, maybe some kids would have thought he was tough, like his cousin! Mrs. Figg was still muttering under breath while reading her paper, just like she'd been all morning, so Harry tuned her out and watched the birds swooping over the little pond in front of them. Sometime he thought it would be fun to be a bird. Just to fly all day, with no worries about anything much, other than when to fly home. Mrs. Figgs sudden gasp caught his attention, and he turned to see her reading her paper with her mouth open. He could read pretty well; his aunt had let him walk to the library a few blocks from their house since he was three, and there was a librarian there who liked to teach him letters and words. He couldn't quite make out the first word (impli-something), but could see read the rest- _of Sirius Black's Wrongful Arrest and Incarc- something_! Harry turned to Mrs. Figg.

"What does that say?" She turned and looked at Harry's innocent face and smiled. "It says that you may have some family left!" Harry turned quickly back to the paper and looked for the first time at the smiling man beneath the headline he'd been trying to read. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail, and the most cheerful grey eyes he had ever seen. "What do you mean? I thought that auntie and uncle were my only family?"

"Here, let's get you back home. I have some fir-, er, phone calls to make and I will explain more later. Let's go." Harry hurried after her. For an old lady, Mrs. Figg was pretty fast!

* * *

Sirius sat and tapped his knee nervously. He and Remus were just waiting for the representative from the Department of Wizarding Children's Services, and she was already fifteen minutes late.

"You know, if you'd stop tapping your knee and heel, it would make this bench stop shaking, right?" Remus, for once, looked a tad nervous and had the rude manner Sirius would have expected from himself first.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. I'm just anxious and nervous, and I didn't think she would be this late. I'm positive the note said 3pm."

"No, I'm sorry. You have every right to be anxious, and I should be more understanding," Remus apologized sincerely, before standing to stretch his legs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Black, my last meeting went way past the appointed time." An American accented voice called down the hall. "I swear they were never going to stop talking!" A blonde stopped in front of the two anxious men. "I'm Melanie Watson, I'll be your case worker for the adoption and any subsequent paperwork or meetings." She held out her hand expectantly towards Remus, until Sirius stood, and with a quick grin, held out his hand towards the woman. "I'm Sirius Black, and this here is my friend Remus Lupin."

She flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on, I could have sworn that man down there pointed to you when I asked who is Mr. Black." She turned and gestured down the hall, where a smirking Severus was walking quickly towards them. "I apologize for our friends sense of humor," Remus smoothly interjected before the woman could become any more flustered. "He thinks it's funny to make people uncomfortable."

Sirius watched the two men, thinking he was missing something before turning to Melanie. "You can call me Sirius. Are we ready?" She flushed again, before patting her bag. "Yep, we can get going now. I apologize again for the delay."

"It really is fine. Where are we leaving from?"

"Fireplace B2 has been assigned for our use today. It's been connected to a Mrs. Arabella Figg, which is where we are going now, and it has also been temporarily keyed into Applewood Estate. Which I'm sure you know as it was your signature on the application. Let's go, before I demonstrate anymore how new I am at this." She turned on her heel, leaving two men grinning, and one man staring slack-jawed at her behind."

Severus nudged Sirius with his elbow. "Remus saw her down stairs and couldn't stop staring. I figured getting her to talk to him first might bring out his gentlemanly side enough to not be too awkward. Guess I did pretty well, eh?"

"Already lover boy, let's get going. We have my Godson to collect!" Sirius yanked Remus out of his daydream and the men followed Melanie down the hall to fire place grate B2.

* * *

Harry had no idea what was going on. Mrs. Figg hadn't answered any of his questions the day before at the park. She had just ignored him the entire way to her home before disappearing into a locked room (he knew, he tried to get in) for hours before coming out, just to take him home where he was locked in his cupboard for another whole hour. By the time he came out, it was dinnertime and Mrs. Figg was gone. He had tried asking his aunt and uncle what was going on but neither was answering. He kept asking until his uncle had turned and roared, "if you don't want another bruise to match the one on your cheek now, you best be quiet boy!" He had quickly quieted down after that, he knew Uncle Vernon meant what he said. The yelling had made his Charlotte cry though, and even now he was still angry with his uncle for scaring her.

He just didn't understand why his Aunt Petunia was only nice to him when his uncle wasn't around. Just now, for instance, she had come out to the backyard where he was reading one of Dudley's old books (in perfect condition of course, as he had never read it), and called for him to come inside. When he got there, she had made him some cookies and gave him a duffle bag. "Pack your things Harry. Take everything you like, you won't be coming back." Harry quickly turned, tears forming in his eyes.

"Is uncle still mad at me? I'm sorry, I'll tell him I'm sorry, please don't take me to the orphanage! I promise I'll be good. Uncle Vernon will never have to tell me no more stories about there, I'll be good, I promise I'll be good!" The tears were streaming hard down his face now, and he was crying so hard that Petunia barely caught the last few words. "Oh, Harry. You're not going to the orphanage." She knelt down to his level, and in a rare how of affection for her sister's beloved son, gathered him in her arms and rocked him. "One of your parents dearest friends was recently….Recently came into a situation where he can take custody of you. Your parents always meant for you to stay with him if anything ever happened to them. They loved him like a brother, and he loved you like you were his own."

Harry pulled back just a bit. He wasn't used to being in his aunts arms, but it was so warm he didn't ever want to leave. "Why can't I just stay with you? We can send Uncle Vernon and Dudley away, and it can just be me and you and Charlie. I don't know that man." He started crying again and burrowed back into Petunia's arms.

"Harry. Sweet boy. I can't give you what you need. Maybe when you're older you'll realize, but for now you just have to trust me. Sirius loves you and you will be happier with him than you ever were here. You won't ever have to worry about being loved and you will never be hungry or hit again. And maybe", she paused, tears gathering in her eyes. "Maybe someday I can say the same."

Harry leaned back and looked in her eyes, his serious green ones reminding her of her beloved baby sister. "I love you Aunt Petunia." She bit back a sob before pulling Harry back in her chest and held him. That was how Melanie found them when she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Dursley?" She looked around awkwardly, and sighed with relief when Sirius, Remus and Severus came in behind her.

Petunia stood up quickly wiping her eyes. "Yes, that's me. You must be Melanie Watson?"

"Yes, that's me. And is this Harry?" She squatted as much as her dark green skirt suit would allow her. "Hi, Harry, I'm Melanie. It's nice to meet you." Harry looked quickly at his aunt, who gave him a watery smile and nodded. He turned to Melanie and smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hi Melanie, it's nice to meet you as well." There were many ways Harry Potter could be described, but impolite was not one, his uncle had made sure of that.

Melanie forced a smile at the polite little boy. The bruise on his cheek hadn't faded, and she was sure the men behind her were going to notice soon. "Has your aunt told you what is happening today?"

"She said I was going to go live with my parent's best friend. But I don't know him." His lip quivered, and the two women were reminded that however brave and polite he sounded, Harry had just turned five and had learned that day that he was going to be leaving the only home he had ever known and live with a stranger.

"Well, we can fix that. Hello Harry-", Sirius' words broke as he took in his best friend's miniature sized face with the man's hand sized bruise on it. "-I'm Sirius. I went to school with your mum and dad, and I remember you from when you were this big." He squatted and held his hand a foot of the floor. Harry's eyes widened, before he smiled the tiniest bit. "You knew me when I was a baby? And went to school with my parents?" He stepped a bit towards Sirius.

"Yup. And so did these two." He gestured behind him to Remus and Severus. "The one with the light hair is Remus and the one with the black hair is Severus. They both knew your parents in school, and in fact Severus grew up with your mum and aunt before they ever even went to school!" Harry turned excitedly to his aunt. "You didn't tell me that!"

Petunia smiled. "Oh yes, we used to climb trees, and run. After I got to know Severus of course. I didn't like him too much at first." She smiled gently at Severus, who gave a most un-Severus like smile back.

Just then the front door slammed open, and Vernon, Dudley and Charlotte entered the house. "Petunia, we're ho-. Who are these people, and what are they doing in my house?" Vernon's mustache started twitching like it did when he was angry, and Harry backed up slowly towards Sirius. Melanie, forcing a smile, stepped forward, and offered her hand to the large man. "I'm Melanie Watson, from the Department of Wizarding Children's Services. We're here about the adoption of Harry Po-".

"Freaks?! You let freaks in my house Petunia?" He stepped menacingly towards his wife, his fist balled up. "You know you're not supposed to let anyone in the house when I'm gone, and not only are there four people here but they're freaks?" He raised his hand to hit Petunia, but before he could bring it down, two angry wizards- one a werewolf- were standing between the couple with their wands raised.

The third had pulled the trembling Harry into his arms. "It's okay Harry, it's fine. We're going to make sure you're safe and get you out of here, alright?" Harry looked into Sirius' grey eyes. "Promise?" The broken look on Harry's face nearly broke his heart. "Always, my Harry. Always."

They turned, and while they had been talking the two wizards had been busy. Vernon was currently sporting two black eyes, and was sitting- no, not sitting, frozen to the ground. Petunia was comforting her crying daughter, while Dudley was trying to pick his father up off of the floor. "Harry, are you ready to go?" Remus smiled gently at the boy, who looked at his aunt. She moved her daughter before holding her free arm to hug her nephew.

"Good bye my sweet Harry. I'm so happy for you. You grow up into a big strong boy now, you hear?" She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll always miss you, but you will be so happy." Harry blinked back tears furiously. "I love you Aunt Petunia."

"I love you too Harry. Good bye". She released Harry and stood, before Charlie weaseled down to throw her little arm around Harry. She may have been too little to understand, but even she could see something was happening with her beloved cousin.

"We'll take care of him Petunia. Will you take care of yourself?" Severus's eyes cut to Vernon.

"Yes Severus. I'll be fine. Thank you." Her eyes spoke much more than her words. Her gratitude at seeing her nephew going to a home where he would be loved and accepted couldn't be shown with mere words anyway, and if she said anymore, she would be sorry once Vernon's was free.

With that last good bye, the four strangers and Harry turned back to the fireplace. Sirius leaned down and picked up his Godson. "Just hold tight and close your eyes, okay Harry?" Harry nodded and clutched Sirius. He wasn't sure why, but it smelled familiar and comfortable. And with a flash of green fire, Harry Potter was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Applewood Estate

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, never has been, never will be. All characters you recognize belong to JKR, all that you don't and the plotline are mine.**

**A/N: I know Harry comes across as older than five years here, but I think if he were left alone frequently, and liked to read and go to the library where a librarian taught him a bit, he'd be more advanced.**

**I did add some general character insights on my profile page- I mainly highlighted who, and how won't be canon.**

**I also put a link in my profile to how I imagine Applewood Estate.**

**Ch 5 Applewood Estate**

The five people landed on the hearth of one of the grandest fireplaces any of them had ever been in (except maybe Sirius). Harry peered shyly from underneath his eyelashes. He squinted to focus, while taking everything in. They were standing in a large living room, with comfortable looking tan leather couches, two wooden end tables with a huge matching coffee table, and everything was sitting on a fluffy cream carpet; what really caught Harry's attention though, was a wooden train set that was set up on the coffee table. The three men caught each other's eyes and grinned. They hadn't wanted to overwhelm Harry with luxury and gifts, so stuck with picking out simple French country décor (Remus had a thing for it) and only a few large toys over the last week. They figured they could introduce more, and larger toys, when Harry got used to them and their new house.

Melanie walked around the room, peering at the many pictures on the wall. There was a good mix of seaside and country paintings, along with several wizarding pictures of groups of young people. Some were in front of a large castle, some by a lake, and many others just of the people in the picture enjoying themselves. Looking closer, she could recognize Sirius and Remus in most, Severus in a few, and who must have been Harry's parents in almost all. _He really does look like his father_, she thought, turning and comparing Harry to the smiling man in the picture she was currently standing in front of.

"Well now that everyone is settles for now at least, I'll be on my way. I'll come by tomorrow to make sure everyone is comfortable with the arrangement, and we can sign the rest of the paperwork then. Does anyone need anything else for now?" Melanie looked expectantly at the three men, who all shook their heads, before she turned to the youngest member in the room. "Harry, can I get you anything?" He turned shyly towards her before shaking his head. "No ma'am. I'm alright, thank you." Melanie smiled at him and ruffled his hair, before turning back to the fireplace. "See you later gentleman!" She stepped into the fireplace, and was gone in a flash of green fire. This time Harry was actually paying attention, and was slack-jawed at the display the fireplace had just put on. Sirius chuckled as he walked over to the boy. "I promise we will explain everything with the fireplace, but what do you say to a quick tour first? Then we can have some supper and talk a bit." Harry smiled up at Sirius and nodded. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the grey-eyed man made him feel more comfortable with him than almost anyone else in the world.

"Severus, what do you say you and I get started on some food?" Remus turned to Severus, who quickly led the way through the large archway on one side of the room. Harry turned to Sirius who gestured Harry to follow the two other men and Harry quickly followed, a smile growing on his face.

A glance to his left just before leaving the living room (the librarian had just taught him his right from left last week, and he loved knowing which was which!) showed an entryway, with a bench and cubbies for shoes, and a large wooden front door, with two long windows on either side. A small rug sat right in front of the door, on top of the gleaming cherry floor. When he came through the archway he found himself in a very large kitchen with a dining nook to one side. The same gleaming wood floor was in here as was in the entryway, and several windows and a vaulted ceiling made it very airy and bright. The walls were a pale yellow, and the cabinets and dining table in the nook a bright white.

Harry now had his neck craned up and yelped in surprise. "Sirius", he hissed, "there's an owl up there."

Sirius had to keep himself from laughing at the surprise and awe in Harry's voice. "Yes, Harry there is an owl up there. Actually, usually there are two, Blizzard must be out right now. But the owls are like the green fire, so we can talk about why they're there at supper."

Harry looked one more time at the owl, before looking anxiously at Sirius. "Can we have supper soon, then?" At this, all three men laughed, and Sirius put his arm around Harry. "How about we leave these two to make it, and we'll continue the tour? By the time we're done, they will be as well." "Okay," Harry smiled at Sirius.

Sirius showed Harry the door at the opposite side of kitchen as the dining nook. "Through there is Remus's study. If you ever can't find him, he'll be in there."

"And you're always welcome," Remus called from where he had his head in a refrigerator. "There's plenty of books in there if you'd like to read." Harry grinned and nodded frantically. "I love to read! Thanks Uncle Remus!" Remus banged his head before standing and gaping at Harry. He quickly noticed Harry's sudden discomfort at having all three men stare at him, and followed the motion with "you're very welcome Harry. I'm glad you came to stay with us." Harry smiled shyly at the man before turning back to Sirius and putting his little hand in Sirius's larger one. Sirius grinned even wider at Remus before turning and leading Harry back out of the kitchen. Severus slowly shook his head and commented wryly, "he is so much like Lily. If he has even some of James in him, once it's paired with Lily's brains, we're going to have our hands full." Remus smiled, "but you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" Severus just smiled, and turned to set the vegetables chopping with a quick wave of his wand.

Harry and Sirius walked back into the main living room. "This is the main living area for downstairs, Harry. We weren't sure about getting a television, but if you would like one, it would go in here." Harry looked up at Sirius wide eyed. "You mean I can watch TV?" Sirius frowned briefly at the longing in Harrys voice. _Had he never gotten to watch the one he'd seen at the Dursleys? I guess if Dursley could dare hit the child hard enough to leave a bruise, he wouldn't hesitate to not allow him to watch the television. Which reminds me, I need to grab him some bruise-healing paste while we're upstairs. _"Of course you can Harry, if you would like to. Not all the time, mind you, but an hour every now and then is perfectly fine." Harry grinned at him. "I think I'd like one Uncle Sirius, if you wouldn't mind." Sirius leaned down and gave his Godson a hug, not missing how he shrunk back a little before he hugged him back. "Shall we continue our tour?" Harry just smiled and grabbed his Godfather's hand again.

"That little doorway through there is where your, uh, Uncle Severus works. It has a special, er, lock on the whole doorway that won't let you through it without one of us. If you forget, it's okay, it just won't let you through- like it's a wall. Okay?"

"Kay." Harry was used to not being allowed in places, and it didn't really bother him. Especially since he was going to get to watch TV!

"So if we go up these stairs over here," Sirius led Harry through the main entryway towards the front door. Harry was surprised to see a wide set of stairs that had been hidden by the wall. "We can go up to all of the bedrooms. Up here, you can go anywhere. The only rules we really have are just to keep you safe Harry. For now, just stay out of Uncle Severus' room downstairs unless one of us is with you. And remember, it's okay if you forget." By now they were at the top of the stairs.

"This room is belongs to your Uncle Remus." They peeked into a large room. It had the same wood floors as downstairs, but most was covered in a green and blue striped rug. A large oak four-poster bed sat against the middle of one wall, with a very pretty blue quilt on top. There was a matching oak dresser against one wall and on the other sat a wide, full bookshelf. Turning around, Sirius pulled Harry to the doorway a few feet down the hall. They looked into this room and Harry saw a setup very similar to his Uncle Remus's, but it was done all in greens and yellows. "Is this Uncle Severus' room?" "Yep, it is. They both wanted me to tell you to feel free to come in, any time, day or night, if you need something." Harry smiled again. He felt like his cheeks might fall off from smiling so much!

In between the two bedrooms, Sirius pointed out the bathroom. "You probably won't need to use this one though, because you have your own in your bedroom." Harry stopped. "I have my own bedroom?" He asked incredulously. Sirius frowned. "Of course, Harry. Did you have to share with your cousin at your families house?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "No. Dudley and Charlie each had their rooms, and there was the spare room, so there wasn't room for me Uncle Vernon said."

"Where did you sleep Harry?"

Harry still looked at his feet and fiddled with his shirt hem. He said something so quietly and quickly that Sirius didn't catch it. He leaned down and tilted Harry's chin until the boys green eyes (_so like Lily's_, he thought) met his own grey ones. "I couldn't hear you Harry boy, what did you say?", he spoke as gently as possible.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs."

Harry shrunk back from his Uncle Sirius then. His eyes had gone from so warm to cold as ice, and it reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." Sirius leaned towards Harry and hugged him close. "Little boys shouldn't have to sleep in cupboards, I wasn't mad at you at all. I promise, and I never, ever, break my promises." Harry leaned back into Uncle Sirius. He hadn't had much to trust in his short life, and he felt like maybe, just maybe, he really could trust him. "It was okay Uncle Sirius, really it was. It was cozy, and the spiders were my friends." Sirius just hugged the boy closer, and vowed to make Vernon Dursley pay.

"Why don't we continue down this hall? You can see my room, and your very own one as well!" Harry grinned and pulled Sirius down the longer hallway that formed an L shape with the hall that had the stair landing, as well as his other two uncles bedroom.s Sirius stopped Harry right before they got to the first door. "Close your eyes Harry boy, I want to show you my room first, and we have to pass yours to get there." Harry just smiled and complied. Sirius ushered him into the further door, and told Harry to open his eyes. Harry looked around in awe. They were in the master suite, and while it still had the same French country décor as the rest of the house, you could see that it belonged to a homeowner who had money. The cherry furniture shone deeply against the cream quilt on top of the bed. There was no rug covering the same floor as the rest of the house, causing it to blend seamlessly with the matching furniture. There was a dog bed in one corner, which Harry thought was a bit odd, but forgot about when he moved to the next item in the room. A gleaming baby grand piano sat in the corner under a large window, and some of the sheet music was fluttering from the breeze coming through the open window. "Have you ever seen a piano Harry?". Harry just shook his head as he walked to look closer. "I can teach you if you like?" Harry ran back to Sirius and threw his arms around him before looking at him. "I always wanted to play, Dudley got to go but I never did." Harry's words rushed out almost on top of each other. Sirius smiled. "I've played since I was your age, and it would be my pleasure to teach you."

"Can I touch it?" Harry almost whispered. Sirius just picked Harry up under his arms and sat him down on the piano bench, before sitting next to him. "If you copy my hands, we can play….do you know 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?" Harry hummed the tune, before nodding. Sirius slowly went through the song with his Godson until they were done. "Well there you go Harry, you played the piano!" Harry really thought this time his cheeks would fall off!

Sirius decided this was the best time to bring up Harry's bruise. He touched his cheek gently, "what happened here, Harry?" Harry touched his own cheek, he'd forgotten anything was there! "Oh," he said, "that's just because I took too much beef pot pie the other night. Uncle Dursley doesn't like when I take more than one spoonful." Sirius felt his stomach drop. "He doesn't ever let you have more than one spoonful? Does he hit you for other things as well?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly before he nodded. "Yeah, but I'm lucky they feed me and put a roof over my head." Sirius could tell he was just parroting what he'd heard his Uncle Vernon say before, and felt the urge to apparate back to Privet Drive and beat the man senseless, or worse. "No Harry," Sirius said gently, "you're not lucky they feed you and put a roof over your head. That's an adult's basic responsibility to a child they are entrusted with and they should never ever hit a child like he hit you. Has he hit you anywhere else recently?"

Harry looked down, before looking into his Godfather's eyes. "Sometimes, I wondered why Dudley never got hit like I did. Why did he hate me so much?" Harry began to cry again, and Sirius' heart ached for the poor boy. He'd never hated himself more for not just taking Harry that Halloween night and letting the Auror's do their jobs. "Oh, Harry, your uncle has problems. He'd always hated your parents for just being who they were, and he took that out on you. Can you look at me?" Harry looked up again. "You did nothing to deserve the treatment your uncle gave you. You are the sweetest, most well spoken boy I have ever had the pleasure of being around, and if anyone ever treats you even close to how Vernon did, you tell me right away. Is that a deal?" Harry smiled timidly. "Yes, Uncle Sirius." He leaned in against his uncle's chest again. It was even cozier here than against his aunts, and for once in his young life, that he could remember, he felt absolutely safe. "Now, did Vernon hit you anywhere else recently?" Harry looked down again, before lifting his shirt and showing Sirius two bruises, one on the small of his back and the other just above and two the right of it. "Dudley got mad that Aunt Petunia yelled at him for hitting me, so he knocked me down and kicked me. Uncle Vernon laughed and told him to keep going." Sirius saw red, before standing. "I'm going to get some medicine out of my bathroom, do you want to come with me?" Harry just straightened his shirt and followed Sirius.

His uncle's bathroom (he really needed to stop considering Uncle Vernon an uncle, he was nowhere close to as nice as his new ones he'd met today!), was huge, almost the same size as his other two uncles bedrooms. There was a huge tub that Harry thought he could swim in, a shower that was so big and tucked away that it didn't even need a door, and two sinks under two cherry framed mirrors. His uncle reached into a cabinet Harry hadn't even noticed, and grabbed a small blue tub.

"This is some medicine your Uncle Severus made. You know his room downstairs we asked you to not go into by yourself?" Harry nodded. "Well, Severus makes medicines down there, that's what he does for a job." "Wow," Harry said, "like cooking?" Sirius smiled merrily while imagining Severus' face at Harry's innocent comment. "Yep, similar to cooking. I'm just going to rub some of this onto your bruises. Is that okay?" Harry nodded and lifted his shirt again. Sirius gently smoothed it on his back, before moving to his face. Harry grinned and then giggled. "It tingles!" Sirius smiled back. "That means it's working. If you ever get bruises from playing, let me know and we'll get some more okay? Just tell me first, so I know you're hurt."

"Okay, Uncle Sirius, I will. Thank you, it feels a lot better already!" They headed back to the bedroom. "Are you ready to see your bedroom now?" Harry looked reluctantly back to the piano they'd been at. "Yes, Uncle Sirius." Sirius smiled down and decided he'd begin piano lessons with Harry maybe as soon as tomorrow.

"I just want you to close your eyes for just a minute, alright?" Harry closed his eyes, and Sirius once again led him through his own doorway, before stopping one door down. Harry heard a slight click of a door closing, and then Sirius told him he could open his eyes.

The first thing Harry saw on the closed door in front of him was a blue sign with white printing that said 'HARRY'S ROOM'. He gasped before reaching his hand out to the doorknob. He had just touched it when he yanked his hand back. "May I go in now?" Sirius just smiled and nodded, though internally he was cursing the Dursley's creation of this shy, unsure boy. He turned his attention quickly back to Harry, as the door opened.

Inside the room was a full size oak sleigh bed, covered in a red quilt with something, Harry couldn't quite tell what, just that it was gold, embroidered all over it. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed, as well as a dresser on a second wall. Right next to the dresser stood a big bookshelf. Harry was shocked- only a small part of the shelves held books, the rest were either empty or had toys, like small cars and trucks, coloring books and crayons, and a big box of Legos that barely fit in its cubby. Against an opposite corner sat a small, boy size, art easel. On the one wall that didn't have anything else, there were two more doors. Harry just stood in the door, wide eyed with his mouth hanging open while Sirius smiled smugly, and gently pushed Harry into the room.

"This is all yours Harry. We weren't sure what you liked to do, so we tried to get a variety." Suddenly Sirius was unsure. What if Harry didn't like any of it? Then Harry turned around and threw his arms around Sirius. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you know I like Legos and books most of all?!"

Sirius grinned. "Well, Remus and I chose the books, and then there's a family with a boy your age who don't live far from here. He helped us pick some toys out for you, and himself to say thank you for helping us. He helped pick out your bedding, and all of your bathroom decorations. Do you want to look in there?" Sirius started walking towards the closer of the two doors, and Harry followed. Here Sirius had had to really rein Ron in. The boy had wanted to go quidditch crazy, and when Sirius had said no to that, with the bed cover as the compromise, he'd tried to pick a bathroom set that had dragons, thestrals and centaurs all over it. They had finally pointed Ron to a simple set done in red, blue and yellow. The walls were now painted an apple green, with blue rugs to keep the tile floor dry, red towels, and a yellow soap dispenser and tooth brush holder. Sirius himself thought it a bit bright, but Ron had loved it, and Harry seemed to share the younger boy's opinion. "I can show you the closet, but we haven't bought any clothes yet. We weren't sure what you liked to wear or what you would have already." Here, Harry looked down at himself and grimaced a bit before blushing. "I…I'm sorry Uncle Sirius. This is all I have," he stuttered out. "I was going to pack right before you came, but I got distracted. Oh no, I left Muzzy Bear!" Harry cried out in horror. "I sleep with him every night!" He started to cry and Sirius gathered him in his arms.

"It's okay, my Harry boy. Don't cry. Sshhh, sweetie, don't cry. We'll go back in the morning and get him. We can go tonight if you need to, I just wanted to give your uncle a chance to calm down. Is that okay?" Sirius pulled back and looked tenderly at Harry. He hated seeing his Godson upset, and felt like he would do anything in the world to keep him happy. "You can sleep with me in my bed if you like? Would that be okay? I'll be like a super sized Muzzy Bear." Harry finally smiled before looking shyly at Sirius. "I can sleep with you? Really?" Sirius felt anger course through him again at something so simple making Harry so happy, but hid it from him. "Of course you can. Even after we get Muzzy Bear, you can come sleep with me whenever you want, okay?" Harry smiled and hugged his Godfather again, before his growling stomach made them both laugh and pull apart. "What do you say we go fill that belly up, hmm?" Harry grinned and nodded up to his uncle.

* * *

"So Harry, we weren't sure what you liked to eat, so we figured fried chicken would be simple enough. Do you like chicken?" Remus asked casually. The three men had all been shocked by Harry's small size, but the bruise had made them wonder if it was more from malnourishment and abuse than just naturally being small. Remus and Severus had talked while making dinner, and were in agreement that Harry needed to be examined soon by at least a Medi-Witch if not a Healer, and Severus had already started brewing some nutrient potions.

"I love fried chicken! I love all food! I did try snails at Mrs. Figgs once, and I didn't really like those, she called them escar-something. But I really like chocolate! And fish! Oh, and berries! One time, Aunt Petunia gave me strawberries and cake and it was yummy!" The three men all smiled as Harry blathered on, though Remus and Severus shared a look at Harry's obvious healthy appetite.

"Alright Harry, what do you say we sit and eat now? We'll have to make a list soon of your favorite things, but for now we can stick with our fried chicken, broccoli and potato wedges." Severus smiled down at Harry to soften his words, before setting the hot pan with potatoes down on the table. While he was much more tolerant and just, well, nice, compared to what he'd been in school, he still treasured the quiet, and it had been a busy day. "You can sit right over there." While Harry sat down on one side of the long bench against the table, Sirius sat next to him on the other, while Remus took the chair on the other side of Harry, and Severus across.

"So Harry," Sirius started, while dishing Harry's plate up, "we have something important we wanted to talk about; it has to do with the green fire and the owls. Are you ready now or do you want to finish eating?" Harry grinned and tried to keep from bouncing. "I can eat and listen!" Sirius handed him his plate with two pieces of chicken, a generous helping of broccoli and several pieces of roasted potato wedges. "We had thought about waiting to tell you but we all agreed it's such a huge part of us, our life style and you, that we should discuss it tonight. For starters, has anything strange ever happened to you that you couldn't explain why? Something that made your uncle mad perhaps?" Harry scrunched his eyebrows, before lifting them and exclaiming, "yes! One time, Aunt Petunia cut my hair while holding Charlie, and it looked so bad! Dudley was laughing and waiting to tease me about it next time I went outside. I ran and hid in my cupboard," Remus and Severus both raised their eyebrows and looked at Sirius in alarm, who mouthed 'I'll explain later', "and when I came out that night, it had all grown back. Unc-, I mean, Vernon smacked me, but it stayed long! I was glad, I'd rather get smacked than have to see people with my haircut."

"Well, you were able to make it long because you have magic and you're a wizard." Harry went wide-eyed. "You mean like Merlin?"

Sirius smiled, "yes, exactly like Merlin. Well, maybe not exactly, as he was one of the strongest wizards there's ever been. But yes, a wizard like Merlin. And that's how I met Remus, Severus and your Mum. Your dad and I were mates since before we could walk. And your mum, your aunt and your Uncle Severus grew up on the same street. But we all came together at the school that all wizards and witches in much of England are sent to- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll go there when you're eleven too!" Harry just sat and stared, open-mouthed.

Severus spoke up now, "the green fire is one of the ways we, wizards and witches, travel. It's called flooing. You throw the floo powder into a lit fireplace that has been connected with the floo network, and step in, while stating clearly and loudly where you want to go."

Harry turned to Severus now. "There's more than one way to travel? Do you drive too?" This time Remus spoke up. "Actually, Harry, we have several ways to travel. We can drive, and Severus and I both have our license, and the three of us actually want to get a vehicle to keep here, but most of us prefer other methods. Besides flooing, we apparate a lot. Just watch." As Harry stared at Remus, he disappeared with a light pop for just a blink, before reappearing several feet behind where he'd just been sitting. "Apparation can be dangerous, which is why it is not allowed until your sixteen. You may, however, side-along with a licensed witch or wizard."

Harry felt like his head was going to explode, and Remus sensed it. "I've actually written a book to be published for young people like yourself, who have no knowledge of the wizarding world. Would you like to read it?" "Yes please," an overwhelmed Harry stated, smiling in relief. He had always felt so much more comfortable being able to read something to understand it. As soon as he'd learned to read, he had always used it to fall back on when he didn't understand something He was glad to know he wouldn't have to change that yet. "I'll grab it for you after dinner. Maybe you can give me some tips on the follow up version I'm writing now, for muggles, or those who aren't magical," he hastily explained at Harry's confused look, "who are either married into our world, or parents to muggle-born students, which are magical students who come from non wizarding families. The version I'll give you is for those muggle-born students themselves." Harry smiled, "thank you Uncle Remus. What else can magic do? Can you heal people? Can you run faster? Oh, can you cook?!" Harry was slowly moving past being overwhelmed, with the prospect of being able to read what he didn't understand after dinner.

"Oh Harry, magic can do most of those things and more!" Sirius broke in now. "Remember how I told you Severus makes medicines?" His eyes twinkled with anticipation at Harry's response, and Harry didn't disappoint. "Yes! He cooks them, right Uncle Severus?" Severus groaned, before giving Harry a good-natured smile. "It's more complicated than cooking, Harry. It's called potion making. I make healing balms, like what Sirius put on your face I assume?" Harry nodded eagerly. "But I also make potions to concentrate if you're having trouble, to calm you down if you're agitated, to give you more blood if you're injured and lose too much, and many others. There are more vain potions too, to make yourself better looking, but I find that beneath me to brew." Harry nodded in agreement, before saying, "it must waste too much time to do that right Uncle Severus?" Severus looked shocked, before smiling, "would you like to brew with me sometime Harry?" Harry jumped up and ran over to hug his new uncle, "yes, yes, yes please! I love cooking!" Severus closed his eyes, while Sirius and Remus gave great shouts of laughter at Harry's innocent statement.

* * *

Once Harry had spent an hour swimming in Sirius's bathtub (he'd asked so politely that Sirius couldn't even think of saying no), and was all tucked into Sirius' bed with _Introduction to the Wizarding World_, by Remus J Lupin, the three older men sat in front of the fire and discussed Harry. Sirius had explained the closet, and talked about the abuse, and they were currently discussing methods for revenge. Remus, always the voice of reason, was lobbying for something subtle, Severus, a poisoning next time Vernon went out to eat, and Sirius, an all out brawl. They went through several ideas, until a little voice interrupted at half past midnight. "Uncle Sirius," it sniffled, "I can't sleep without my Muzzy Bear." Sirius stood up, "that's my cue gentleman. Alright, Harry, I'm coming up right now, and we'll go get Muzzy Bear in the morning, okay?" Harry smiled sleepily, with a few tears still on his face, and reached for Sirius's hand as he came to him. "Thank you Uncle Sirius."

"You're welcome Harry boy, remember, you can always trust me." The two smiled at each other and went upstairs to sleep off the excitement of the day. Severus turned to Remus, "now where were we? Ah, that's right," he glanced at their notes, "a colloportus charm every time he needs to go to the bathroom…".

**Reviews/constructive feedback is always welcome! This is my first fanfic and I still feel unsure about the whole writing thing! Chapter 6 is about halfway done already, I just need to study for and take finals before I finish it! The good news is I'm graduating after that, so once everything settles down I should be able to get to more of a rhythm for writing.**


	6. Chapter 6 Return to Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, never has been, never will be. All characters you recognize belong to JKR, all that you don't and the plotline are mine.**

**A/N: This chapter does have some violent flashbacks/abuse. I changed the rating to M to reflect that. I also changed Charlotte's age to 3 instead of 2, as it worked better for this chapter and future ideas- she may also seem older than her age as well, but I figured if she and Harry were together a lot his advanced language and love of learning and books would rub off on her.**

**Chapter 6 Return to Privet Drive**

Sirius woke with something warm pressed into his back and shoulder. He turned his head and grinned to see Harry's bottom pushed against his own body, with Harry's head even with his own bottom, and Harry's feet resting on his pillow. He slowly slid out of the bed before looking down tenderly at the boy. _Gods James, Lily! I am so sorry I let him down and I can't believe the way he was treated by Dursley. Great arse. I would give anything to change my choice four years ago. Well really, change everything four years ago, but I can't. I promise you, and Harry boy, that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe, happy and protected from either Voldemort or Dumbledore and any of their cronies. Sad that I even have to compare Dumbledore to Voldemort, who'd have ever thought? I hope you two are up there making plans for him to go down! _He gently kissed the sleeping boys forehead before heading into the shower. He stood under the hot water for almost forty-five minutes. Sirius still couldn't believe how good a shower felt after so many years without one. He got out and got dressed in his customary jeans and t-shirt, before pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He never had been a fan of wizard's robes, and didn't think it would change now. By the time he came out of the bathroom, his bed was empty and he could smell bacon.

"Again, again!" Harry clapped his hands in delight, and watched Severus turn Remus' long sleeved shirt into a dress and back again. Sirius grinned, "and you two say I'm the immature one!" Harry turned to Sirius, "Uncle Sirius, they showed me magic!" His smile was huge, and Sirius couldn't resist taking his wand out of his pocket and turning Severus' shiny black hair purple. "A taste of your own medicine, eh Snape?" Sirius found himself suddenly hanging from the ceiling. "I said, don't call me Snape, dog." Severus winked at Harry, who looked a little uncertain. "Say Sirius," Severus let him down gently, "did you tell Harry about Padfoot?" Sirius grinned, "I can't believe that I forgot! Harry, there is a certain, not quite spell, but magic that a witch or wizard can have to turn themselves into an animal. Do you want to see mine?" Harry barely got out the "yes please", before there was a great big panting dog in front of him where Sirius had just been. Harry shrieked in delight, before petting the dog's face. "What did you say his name was, Uncle Severus?"

"It's Padfoot, Harry. And your dad could do it too, except he turned into a stag, named Prongs."

"Wow," Harry kept rubbing the dog's ears, making him lean into the boys hand and said boy giggled. "Can you two turn into an animal? Can I?"

"Well, my animal is a bit different than your dad's or uncle's, Harry," Remus was sliding platters of bacon, pancakes and eggs onto the table, "in fact, they helped me with my animal form. See, when I was younger, I was attacked and ever since then I turn into a werewolf once a month." The wizards had discussed keeping Remus' werewolf nature a secret, but their close proximity to Harry, and his obvious maturity, made them decide to let him in on it.

Harry gasped. "Does that mean you eat people?"

"No, Harry," Remus smiled gently at the boy. "Remember how your Uncle Severus makes potions?" Harry nodded quickly. "Well, he makes me one too, and when I take it, I still turn into a werewolf but I get to keep my own brain. When I'm like that, we call the wolf Moony."

"So Moony, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry said, giving Padfoot one last rub before the dog turned back to a grinning man "That was awesome! Can you teach me? And do you turn into anything, Uncle Severus?

"No, Harry, I don't. Some wizards have an affinity with an animal, and some don't. That's why Sirius said it's not quite a spell. Not all wizards or witches can do it, and I unfortunately, am one of those. When you're older, I'd be willing to help you make the potion to see if you have the capability." Harry bounced up and down. "Yes please! When? When can I Uncle Sev?" Sirius and Remus snickered at the nickname- it had been Lily's for the man, and they could see him melting between the use of it, uncle and the eager green eyes looking at him now.

"Not until after you've been at Hogwarts for a few years, Harry. You have to make sure you're strong enough, magically and physically first. Speaking of, you didn't eat much last night for how much you talked about food." Harry shrugged, "I usually don't eat much so I get full fast. I read once, that if you don't eat, your stomach shrinks! Do you think that's true Uncle Sev?"

"I know it's true. How come you don't eat very much, Harry?"

"Dudley ate a lot. I only got to eat after he was done usually. Sometimes there wasn't much left." He was so matter of fact while chewing on bacon, that the three men allowed themselves looks of horror at each other. "Well, can I make you a potion? So you can get big and strong too?" Severus smiled as Harry grinned and nodded.

"Say Harry, what do you say after breakfast, we all go to collect your Muzzy Bear?" Sirius was anxious to get to the Dursleys now, with his friends, and give them a piece of his mind, and in Vernon's case, his fist.

"Yes, please! May I have some more juice?"

* * *

They apparated into a neglected alleyway a few blocks from the Dursleys home, and gave Harry a moment for his nausea to fade. "I don't think I like that very much," he said, once he'd swallowed some of Severus' anti-nausea potion. Sirius patted his shoulder, "I know Harry, it does get easier the more you do it. Are you ready to go?"

"Okay," Harry took one of Sirius' hands, before also taking Remus'. None of the men missed the anxiety in his little face, and all had to make sure to hide their anger.

They were walking up the front walk when Remus stopped suddenly, his nose twitching. He turned to Sirius and Severus, and whispered, "I think there's trouble inside. Stay with Harry, I'll be right back." He ducked behind the rose bush next to the Dursley's fence, and they could hear the faint pop of apparition. All three waited impatiently for almost five minutes, before Remus' familiar wolf Patronus appeared. '_Need your medical help in here NOW. All's clear for safety'. _Sirius and Severus traded a look, before Sirius bent down to Harry's level. "Harry boy, I need you to stay by the front door when we go in, alright? One of us will stay within speaking distance, but I need you to stay by the door."

"Yes, Uncle Sirius." Harry's little face betrayed his fear at the concern in Remus' tone.

The three wizards eased open the front door, after Severus' whispered _'alohomora', _and Sirius' sensitive nose was immediately assaulted with the coppery smell of blood, and a lot of it. "Harry, are you okay to stay right here?" Harry nodded, fear in his eyes at the unease in his uncle's.

The two men followed the smell into the living room, where the first few streaks of blood were, down the hall, and into the master bedroom. Here they found Remus working frantically over Petunia, who didn't appear to be breathing. Severus quickly cast a diagnostic spell over her, as Remus breathed into her mouth. Sirius conjured an intubation kit like the one he'd been taught to use as an Auror, and as Remus stepped back to resume compressions, Sirius stepped in and slid the tube down Petunia's throat. Severus read out in a shaky voice: "four broken ribs, one punctured lung on the right side, broken jaw, lacerated spleen and liver with associated internal bleeding, and she's lost 2 pints of blood. She's dying, we need to get her to St Mungo's now!" The fear in his voice was obvious as was his growing hysteria. In response Sirius began casting a coagulation charm while thanking all of his Auror emergency response classes he'd be taught, and Remus paused to spell '_internus __compressare', _to continue her hearts compressions. Meanwhile he summoned blood-replenishing potion from where he knew Severus had it stored, and quickly banished it into Petunia's blood stream.

Harry sat in the foyer with his arms wrapped around his knees. Every now and then he could hear one of his uncle's voices say something, but couldn't make out actual words no matter how much he had tried. He had just given up trying to listen when he thought he heard his name. He turned his head over his shoulder when he heard it again. "Hawy." He started. The only person who ever called him that was…, "Charlie? Charlie, are you here?" Now he could hear sniffles, and his name again, "Hawy, pwease," followed by sobbing. He ran towards the sound, stopping in front of his old cupboard. Reaching down to the lock he yanked as hard as he could. Nothing happened. He felt like he could scream, and kept yanking. There was a gold burst, and then the lock was gone and he opened the door. Curled in a ball on his old cot, was Charlotte, with dried blood in the corner of her mouth, and black and blue bruising around her eye. "Charlie!" He crouched down and curled her to him, like Sirius had done to him when he'd been upset the night before. Her green eyes opened, "Hawy. Hawy, you came!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed in earnest. He helped her to her feet and decided to find his uncles. _They'll help her, _he thought, _maybe they can give her some of that bruise stuff they gave me. _He followed their voices into his aunt and un- _his _bedroom, where he stopped suddenly. His aunt was covered in blood, Uncle Severus was crying next to her, and his Uncles Remus and Sirius were standing watching them.

His gasp caught the latter two men's attention and they both started towards him. Remus let out a growl at the little girls condition, and both men knelt down.

"Is my aunt okay?" Harry asked in a trembling voice.

"She's better now," Sirius said, though there was no relief yet in his voice. "We requested a Mobile Healing Team come from St Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, and they're on their way. We did what we could do to stabilize her, but they will be able to do more." He tried to smile comfortingly at Harry but didn't quite make it. "What happened here?" He looked at Charlotte.

"I don't know. I know you said to stay at the front door Uncle Sirius, but I could hear her crying and saying my name and I followed her voice, and..", Harry was frantically trying to explain why he broke a rule.

'Shh, Harry boy it's okay. You did perfectly, I wouldn't have wanted you to not go to her." Harry's shoulders sagged in relief. "Charlotte honey? Can you look at me?"

Harry nudged Charlie's face up, and tried to smile at her. While it didn't reach his eyes, it worked enough, and the little girl turned towards Sirius. "Hi."

"Hi. Charlie is it?" She nodded. "I'm Sirius. Can I put something on your bruise to make it feel better?" Charlie began crying again and tucked her head back into Harry.

"I think it might be better to wait until we get to St. Mungo's, where they'll probably have a calming draught." Remus patted the girl's head, and turned towards Sirius. "I think Severus could probably use one as well. I had no idea he felt so strongly about her." Just then they heard a series of pops, and Sirius ran out to meet the MHT from St. Mungo's. Remus pulled the two children out of the way as two witches and a wizard came running in, casting spells as soon as they got within site of Petunia. He sat with the children for almost ten minutes before the team finally paused.

"She should be stabilized enough for transport now, but we do need to get her into surgery. She's lost too much blood, and has too much damage done to her system. She's muggle, right?" Sirius, who'd been standing between Remus and the children, and the bed, nodded.

"If we do too many more spells or potions, we'll overload her. She's been through too much trauma already. Ralph, call ahead for OR 3 to be prepped. ETA is one minute."

"Harry, can you hold tight onto your cousin? I'm going to pick both of you up so we can follow your aunt." Remus was already leaning to pick the two children up before Harry was finished nodding.

* * *

Severus paced back and forth in the waiting room. "It's been almost three hours since we got here! How much longer will it be?"

"Calm down mate," Remus broke in quietly. "You're going to wake the kids up, and Charlie is finally resting. They told us it would be a long time. You know they're limited to what spells they can use since she's a muggle."

Severus collapsed into the chair next to Sirius and put his head in his hands. "The only reason I never asked Petunia out was because I was too shy. By the time I finally built up enough courage, she had started dating Vernon." His two friends could hear the tears in voice again. "I always thought she was too good for him, but I didn't ever think he would hurt her. I saw her a few times in the past few years, and he did always seem like a prick, but I thought he really adored her."

Sirius rested his hand on Severus' shoulder. "The thought of his daughter having magic was probably just too much. You couldn't have known Severus, Harry hadn't ever even seen her do anything let alone you."

Severus just sat up, and thought back to when they had first arrived at the hospital.

_Remus set both children down on the couch, and Charlotte her arms still around her cousin, just burrowed further into little Harry's chest, while Severus just collapsed woodenly against the wall, before his shoulders started shaking. _

"_I'll be right back with some calming draught," Sirius said before striding down the hall out of sight._

_Remus sighed, before leaning down and just hugging both kids to him. _

"_Here, this is for both of the children," Sirius handed two tablets to Remus, "the purple has a larger dose for Charlotte." He turned and crouched down next to Severus. "Here you go mate, just a quick swallow." Severus turned his head, and catching a soothing whiff of the calming draught he supplied St. Mungo's with, drained the flask dry. It began working almost immediately, and he rested his head against the wall, finally not panicking over what he had just witnessed. _

_Sirius sat next to Remus. "They said they could send someone to take the memory from Charlie so we can view it in the Pensieve. They said just send a patronus and a children's specialist will remove it, and we'd be able to view it with the DMLE. They'll be investigating as it seems there is a Charlotte Dursley on the list to start at Hogwarts the year after Harry." Remus' eyebrows shot up at this. _

"_You mean Charlotte is a witch? I guess it was somewhere in her genes, with Lily as an aunt." _

"_I was surprised too, but it's not too far fetched."_

_Harry took his tablet from Remus and let it melt on his tongue like he'd been told. "How's that taste Harry? Alright?" Remus' face was serious, but his eyes were soft as he looked at the little boy who had just wrinkled his nose. "T's okay, a little bit sour though." Harry turned and looked down at Charlie who was making a similar face from her tab as well. "Hawy, it tastes funny." _

_Remus interrupted, "it's medicine Charlie, to make you feel not as scared." Charlotte turned to the strange man who had been so nice to her. "I's not scared, but Mumma's huwt." Remus leaned down and picked the girl up before settling her in his lap. "You're right, your mum is hurt, but there are many people in there trying to make her better. Can you tell me what happened?"_

_Charlie put her hand to her hair and began twirling it around her fingers. "I's sad Hawy left, and cwied. My haiw tuwned bwue, and Daddy got mad and hit me. I don't want to talk anymow," her face crumpled and she leaned in close to Remus._

"_Shh, sweetie it's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I have a special way of looking at your memory to see what happened. May I do that? It could help your mum." Remus was sure Petunia would be alright with her beloved daughter showing them the terrible memory, especially if it helped them find out who was responsible and why. "You can do that? Will Hawy see?" _

"_No, Harry won't see. And once you let me look, we can make sure you don't have to go to your dad if he was responsible. You can stay with us and Harry while your mum gets better." _

"_I want stay with Hawy. You can look." Sirius quickly sent off his Patronus, and the silvery dog bounded the hall, Charlotte's eyes following it until it was out of sight. She turned questioningly towards Harry, who put his little hand on her arm. "That's magic Charlie. Uncle Sirius said I can do it too!"_

_Charlotte looked at Sirius, who nodded in confirmation. She had just opened her mouth to ask who knows how many questions, when Amelia Bones and Melanie walked up. Remus noticed them first, and directed his question towards Charlotte. "Are you ready for us to look at what happened?" She looked hesitant, but nodded. Melanie bent down in front of the girl to introduce herself._

"_Hi Charlie, I saw you yesterday, remember? I work with the people who are going to make sure your mum is okay. I just need you to think about what happened to hurt her for just a minute while I put this stick by your head. It won't hurt or anything, I promise." Charlotte stared seriously at the woman, before whispering "it was my Daddy. My Daddy huwt my Mummy. I don't want to see him again. He hit me."_

_Melanie's eyebrows drew together, and she frowned worriedly, "I promise, if we can see what happened, you won't have to see him again." _

_Charlotte just pointed to Melanie's wand, before closing her eyes, "I'm weady."_

_Melanie quickly drew Charlotte's memories out, before putting them in a small vial she'd had in her hand._

"_Okay, honey, I'm all done. And look," Melanie summoned a pink stuffed bunny rabbit, "I brought you something to make you feel better. This is Lola, she was mine when I was young. I thought she might help keep you safe." Charlotte took Lola gently, before hugging her to her small body, and smiled up at Melanie. _

"_Tank you."_

"_You're very welcome sweetheart." Melanie stood and faced the rest of the adults. "I'll stay here with the children if you wanted to follow Ms. Bones to watch the memory. I don't have any desire to see that."_

_Remus and Sirius stood, while Severus stayed where he was. "I'll stay here if you two don't mind witnessing what happened. I'd rather pass," Severus grimaced at the idea of what his two friends would see. _

_The others left, leaving Sirius and Melanie to stay and cuddle the two children._

"_Are you two sure you want to see this?" Amelia asked, one eyebrow cocked. "The damage to Mrs. Dursley is pretty brutal, I don't imagine this will be pleasant."_

_Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before Sirius spoke up, "I don't think we want to, but we need to. If it's as bad as we think it is, it will give us more fuel to make sure not only Harry, but Charlotte, stays safe from Vernon Dursley."_

"_Very well, follow me then," Amelia leaned down and put her head into the Penseive, and the two men followed._

_Charlotte sat, tears streaming down her face, and broke the hearts of the three visitors watching her. The knowledge that they couldn't change anything sometimes made it worse, rather than better. Meanwhile, Vernon and Petunia continued their argument. "What do you mean, you couldn't stop them! Without the boy we don't get the monthly allowance. Now what are we going to do, you damn woman! What the hell were you thinking letting them take him?!"_

_Petunia's lips quivered in fear, but she stood straight and glared at her husband. "I TOLD you, Dumbledore was the one giving us the allowance, and there was a falling out between him and their government. I had no ground to stand on. My sister left a will that said who Harry was supposed to go to, and we weren't on it."_

"_If there was a will," Vernon was sneering now, "why didn't we know about it until now?"_

"_Because, Dumbledore has sealed it. It became unsealed somehow, and was brought to attention of their Prime Minister. There's nothing I can do."_

_Vernon lunged and hit Petunia across her face. She fell to the ground, looking up at him in horror with blood trickling down her lip._

"_Nothing you can do! I'll just do it myself then. Can't believe it, nothing you can do. Hey! Quit sniveling over there, you lit-," Vernon broke off and stared at his daughter in horror. Charlotte's hair was turning blue as she cried, and while he stared, it turned to bright yellow in a flash._

"_A freak? Petunia, is our daughter a freak, like THEM?"_

_Petunia staggered to her feet, trying to get between her angry husband and daughter. "No Vernon! It must just be dye. She's fine, she's normal, I promise!"_

"_I knew it! I knew marrying you with your freak sister was a mistake! But now, I will do this my way." He grabbed Charlotte and flung her against the wall, where her head banged and the wizards and witch all growled. Vernon began slipping his belt off. "There's nothing a good beating won't fix. Especially when she's nice and young, no, it's not too late with her."_

_Petunia threw herself now between the two. "No. I won't let you." She turned to Charlotte, "sweetie, be a good girl for mummy and run!" She screamed the last part as Vernon lunged towards both of them. Petunia threw her leg in front of him and yanked his hair as he started to fall. Before he could right himself, Charlotte was out of sight. _

_The three visitors tried to see what happened next but the little girls memory made them follow her, where she went to hide in Harry's closet. They could hear Petunia shout, then scream before all they could make out was what must have been Vernon hitting his wife. With that, the adults left to go comfort the girl in their own time._

All three were pale as they straightened from the Pensieve, and took a minute to collect themselves.

"Well, I believe that is more than enough to get a wizarding warrant for Vernon Dursley. If you gentlemen need anything, or have anything to add, feel free to floo me. As director of the DMLE, I believe we have more than enough evidence to prevent Dursley from ever seeing his nephew, daughter or wife again. I realize Mrs. Dursley is not a witch, but she is the aunt, mother and sister of our people, and we protect our own. If you have any reported sighting of him, let me know at once." Amelia stood and started down the hall.

"Well. That was just as bad as I thought it would be." Sirius snorted in response to Remus' comment. "You're telling me. Let's get back and make sure the kids are alright. And really, make sure Severus hasn't had an aneurysm waiting."

Severus was resting on one of the big chairs St. Mungo's kept in their surgery waiting room. It reclined, and he had his feet kicked up, as well as a sleeping child curled up under each of his arms. He was the first person to acknowledge he could be a bit prickly and stand offish, and he was sure anyone would be in shock to see such a sight. His calming draught had worn off, but time had taken its place, and he was surprised to find himself much calmer than he thought he would be. He figured it helped having these two innocent little people relying on him, especially once Melanie had left (something about endless paperwork to finish). He'd never fancied himself a father type, but once she'd left, seeing Lily and Petunia's eyes staring at him from two faces, he felt he could imagine himself one, even temporarily. Harry gave a big sigh and snuggled closer. _Poor little mate. Probably starving for some affection. _Severus leaned his cheek against Harry's sweet smelling hair, and fell asleep.

This was how Remus and Sirius found the three when they came back. Seeing the three so peaceful after watching the horror one had gone through was soothing for their aching hearts. They both sat quietly to begin discussing arrangements.

"Assuming Petunia wants to stay with us, I was thinking we could move Severus' lab outside to the barn. He needs more room anyway, and that would still leave us the stable if we want to have any animals. She and Charlotte would have their own room, and it has that bathroom right there." Sirius could tell Remus had been thinking that through.

"I think that's a great suggestion. I'm sure Severus would be happy to move for them, and he would really be getting a good deal. We could enlarge and outfit the barn so he could do some large-scale potions like he was talking about. I also would like to look into getting my license, and getting a vehicle. I know you and Severus have them, and if Petunia was with us it would be silly not to. I'll look into it once everything is settled. Have you thought more about the Shrieking Shack?"

Remus sighed and scratched his head. "I just don't see a way around not going there. It's reasonably close, it's secure, and there are just not a ton of options."

Sirius patted his friend's shoulder. "Well, at least you won't be alone anymore. I can tell that Padfoot knows his friend is around again." Remus' head snapped up. "No, Sirius, I can't ask you to do that. We just got Harry, and you don't need to be leaving him for me."

"Remus, Harry will be fine. He'll have Severus, maybe he'll be friends with the Weasleys, and now he might even have his cousin and aunt. One night apart won't hurt us, and it will help you. Just shut it now, it's not an option on your part."

Severus opened his eyes to the other two men's arguing. He stood after gently extracting the children from around him, and left them to cuddle with each other.

He began pacing, not quite as at peace as he'd been. "It's been almost three hours since we got here! How much longer will it be?"

After going back and forth with his friends, a Healer stepped out of the double doors, her green scrubs covered with a white jacket, which made the blood all the more obvious.

"Are you gentlemen with Petunia Dursley?"

All three nodded simultaneously.

"Good. I'm Healer Ashton, I just completed surgery on her. She is resting now, and surgery was successful. We don't do usually have to open someone up like we did for Ms. Dursley, so I do apologize for the wait. She is stable now, if one of you would like to come in to see her?"

Severus started walking towards the double doors before she was even done speaking, leaving Sirius and Remus to watch over the children.


End file.
